


A Dream Within a Dream

by RueAnokiRiley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sadness, They're both still alive fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueAnokiRiley/pseuds/RueAnokiRiley
Summary: "APRIL PROMPT: Your character has been having dreams - increasingly steamy dreams - about another. They know they’re just dreams, but one day, halfway through, the other seems to “wake up” in the dream as themselves. Your character can already feel the dream fizzling away as they begin to wake up in the real world.  How do they spend their last few minutes?"This is a ficlet for the LRP monthly ficlet challenge.





	A Dream Within a Dream

The dreams start less than a phoeb after his escape. It _hurts_ to see him again – hurts like shrapnel twisting in Thace’s chest, a deep and uncontrollable ache as Ulaz reaches towards him, mouth forming silent words, fingers hovering inches from his face. He wakes with tears tracking down his cheeks.

He could remember how it started between them; one day they were two soldiers, regarding each other with standard, vaguely-disdainful politeness. Then the discovery – Ulaz finding his old scar, self-inflicted in his youth, permanently marking his allegiance despite all of the blade’s efforts to rewrite his past to fit his current cover. The brief panic of discovery, the knife he’d held to the doctor’s throat before Ulaz had told him, the words bursting from him as though he’d been waiting to say them for far too long.

After that it had progressed too fast for him to track. Touches, drinks, kisses. Nights spent wrapped in the heat of their embrace, mornings beginning with the sleepy realization that that was not his ceiling or his bed. Hissed arguments and rumbled confessions, bumping noses as they laughed the tension away. _Inseparable,_ one of his soldiers had commented on it, and Thace couldn’t find it within himself to be upset about it.

They were separated now, though, weren’t they? No more flashed smirks in the halls, no more long discussions of their days over dinner, and the loss of his presence was palpable in ways Thace never could have anticipated. It would hit him randomly, like a shot to the chest – unexpected, unseen, inconvenient and blindingly painful. Even in his sleep, the loss followed him: the image of Ulaz, always just out of reach, always silent no matter how Thace struggled towards him. The dreams never changed - until the night they did.

......................................................................

It was different from the start. Thace knew he was dreaming, but it was as though he was awake, and when he opened his eyes Ulaz wasn’t far away. He was right there, nose to nose with him, his gaze scanning over Thace as if he were memorizing him.

Thace had sucked in a gasp of shock, and Ulaz’s mouth had curled up at the corner as he leaned in closer. The kiss felt _real_ \- blindingly so, each press of their lips and shared exhale just as real as it had been that first time, and Thace felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as ache and longing and ecstatic joy burst through him all at once. Ulaz leans closer, works a hand behind Thace’s head to press them closer together, and Thace becomes aware of the weight of a body between his legs, of a chest resting on his own.

He has so much he wants to say - but this is a dream. There would be no point. So instead, he rocks up into his lover; keeps their mouths locked together as long as he can, gasping for breath quickly before diving back in; a man dying of thirst finally drinking deep. He can’t ask the thousand questions he has - _what happened? Why did you leave? Where did you go?_ \- so he rolls them and grinds down, frustration rising in him as he rocks, heat building low and unignorable in his belly. A fumbling hand and his mouth leaves Ulaz’s long enough for the man to cry out in shocked pleasure, and then Thace is swallowing his moans, shoving his thighs up until he can sink deeper, _deeper._ He doesn’t know how long they have here and he has to see it - _needs_ to see it – Ulaz’s expression tighten as he comes apart beneath him, one last time. 

It’s beautiful, the way Ulaz shudders and spasms around him, choking on a shout, eyes cracking open after with a look of half-shock and exhausted bliss and so, so much affection – and Thace drinks it in as he spills into tight heat. Even as tremors wrack his body and sweat beads on his brow, he keeps his eyes locked on Ulaz’s face. He has to see every second of it.

The dream starts to fade too quickly, and Thace wraps himself around Ulaz to try to keep him there. He tucks his nose into the man’s neck and begs and begs to any power that might be listening. _Please, just a little longer. Please, not yet, don’t take him from me again, please._

He wakes to the sound of his alarm and the feeling of wet fabric at his crotch, and if a few tears slip from the corners of his eyes, he refuses to acknowledge them.

It happens again, though, the next night - and then the night after, and the night after that. 

Thace refuses to take the dreams for granted. There’s no way to know when they’ll stop, so he uses every moment – sucks bruises into swathes of pale skin, savors the taste as Ulaz spills over his tongue, memorizes the overstimulated, desperate sounds the man makes while Thace licks into him again and again, chin sloppy with spit, fingers rubbing incessantly over the spot that makes his whole body lock up. Dream-Ulaz never says a word to him, but as Thace sinks down on his cock and rides him, he fills the silence with all the things he wanted to tell him and never did. _I could do this forever, stay like this forever. You’re perfect. I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you._ It’s true, and as Thace brings them both to a shuddering climax he chokes on his words. _I lo- ah, ha, Ulaz, I lov-_.

It’s the one thing he never does say.

.............................................................................

He’s hard and aching, sucking a bruise over one pec and grinding into the line where Ulaz’s thigh meets hits the hard plain of belly, when the world around him changes again.

“Thace...”

His head snaps up as the word registers, and he stares, hips frozen mid-thrust. Ulaz still looks blissed-out, mouth hanging open just slightly and hips humping up into Thace’s hold on his cock. Thace almost thinks he imagined it, but just as he’s about to take a nipple between his teeth -

“Thace! Fuck-”

Thace growls. “You talk now, huh?”

Ulaz goes entirely still beneath him.

Thace looks to see him staring down at him with wide eyes, and excitement spikes through him. Was this...?

He slides up Ulaz’s body until he’s hovering over him, noses just slightly apart. Ulaz has a look on his face like heartbreak and shock put together, and Thace’s heart stutters: he’s never seen this.

“This isn’t real,” Ulaz whispers, fingers tracing down Thace’s cheek, and the man sighs. His expression slacks back into resigned longing. “I know it isn’t, but -”

A shocked laugh bursts out of Thace. “That’s my line. You’re the dream figment.” The ache is back, swelling in his chest and making it hard to breathe.

Ulaz’s shocked look comes back, mixed with a pained one mimicking his own. “We can’t both be fake,” he muses, hope breaking across his face. “Is this real?” He sits up fast, flipping them and looking at Thace with intense concentration. _”Is this real?”_

Thace’s head spins and his mouth falls open. “I- That’s impossible. Ulaz?”

“Thace...” Ulaz scrutinizes him, thumbs stroking his cheeks. “Tell me how we met.”

“Medical. You were checking an injury and you found my – my scar.” Thace’s mind is working double trying to keep up, words spilling out of him before he can think to stop them.

Ecstatic hope is lighting up Ulaz’s expression, a look of sheer joy smoothing over his brow and curling his mouth into a grin. “The first time you fucked me I scratched up your back so badly you almost needed stitches.”

Thace’s mouth falls open. There’s still no chance this is real, but… what if it is?

Moments pass and Thace just stares. They both stare, trying to wrap their minds around this, to weigh the risks. Finally, Thace breaks.

“God, Ulaz, I-” he stutters on the words, trying and failing to find them.

“Shh,” Ulaz hushes him automatically, thumb moving to the crease that had appeared between Thace’s brows. “I know. I missed you too. I miss you every day.” Thace’s chest constricts and he flushes as he feels tears beading at the corners of his eyes. He can’t ask what happened, or where Ulaz is – it isn’t safe for him to know, not when he’s still on-mission.

“Are you safe?” He asks instead, leaning into the touch as Ulaz cups his cheek. The pain is welling now, threatening to burst in his chest, and he can see Ulaz’s expression beginning to crumple as the man fights his own sorrow.

“Yes,” comes the eventual reply, Ulaz’s rumble of a voice cracking. “But you aren’t. You’re still there.”

Thace nods, eyes squeezing shut. There’s nothing he can say that won’t make this pain worse. “I’ll find you. Once the mission is over. I’ll come and find you, and we-” He can’t keep his eyes closed, not when Ulaz is so close, so real.

Ulaz smiles as tears track down his cheeks. “Yes. You will.”

The words are there, right there, but Thace still can’t spit them out. He tugs Ulaz down to him instead, meets him in the middle, and he can feel the difference this time, the response. It’s not just memories pulled from his head: it’s another person responding to him, moving against him, and Thace chokes on a sob, fresh tears beading.

“I love you.” The words are whispered against his mouth, but Thace hears them, and he sobs again as he feels his heart break. Ulaz said them, of course he did, and finally Thace can say them back. They whisper them again and again as they kiss and grind into each other, and it’s not enough – it’s always just this side of satisfying. They have to be closer, just a little closer; to have more, just a bit more. Ulaz groans the words as Thace opens him up and again as he sinks into him, fingers digging into Ulaz’s hips to keep him still, to keep them pressed skin-to-skin from chest to stomach and breathing each other’s air. Thace gasps the words into Ulaz’s mouth as he fucks into him, slow and deep and steady, pleasure shooting and tingling in bursts through his belly. Ulaz’s brow furrows in concentration just the way Thace remembered and his mouth hangs open, hot breath puffing against Thace’s lips as Thace whispers _I love you, I love you, Ulaz, I love you_. 

.............................................

He doesn’t dream again, but when he finally falls into the circle of Ulaz’s arms - solid and real and exhausted and triumphant - he says the words again, and he knows it was real all along.


End file.
